Stranded
by Chibi Vegeta Girl
Summary: Veggie, the onna, Kakarott, and the chibis get zapped into the world of Harry Potter my first fis please R&R ChApPiE 9 aDdEd
1. What is this place?

  
  
Stranded: What Is This Place?  
  


  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or HP i wish i did!  
  
A/N: Well this is my first fic with help from Melegirl my friend!  
  
What is this place? Vegeta hollered to Kakarott (AN: I'm calling him Kakarott! Oh..but some of you call him Goku..)  
  
Gee I dunno Kakarott replied happily.  
  
Fool! I have told you a thousand times not to call me that, baka!  
  
Okay Kakarott grinned his Son Grin.  
  
  
  
Shut up both of you! We have to find out where we are! Bulma screamed.  
  
Baka onna, the Saiya-jin no Ouji doesn't listen to weaklings like you! Vegeta replied.  
  
Oh no don't you start that with me! Bulma screeched back.  
  
Hmph. Fine then what do you plan on doing? Vegeta glanced around at the desolate surroundings. It was raining, hard and they needed to get the chibis out of it fast.  
  
I'm hungry! Kakarott and Goten complained.  
  
Well if you'd all stop complaining, maybe you'll notice the big castle on the hill over there! Bulma screamed again, trying to get everyone's attention.  
  
What castle? That is absurd! I don't see anything! Vegeta said looking around suspiciously.  
  
That one right there! I can't believe I didn't notice it before its so huge! Bulma yelled again.  
  
Oh now I see it. The really big one right over that hill. Kakarott pointed towards the castle.  
  
I still can't see it. Are you baka onna's trying to trick me? Vegeta questioned.  
  
No Dad, it's right there! Trunks replied.  
  
Yeah Mr. Vegeta it's right on that big hill over there! Goten added.  
  
  
_to be continued..._  
  
  



	2. Who are you?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or HP.*sighs* but one can dream..  
  
A/N: This chappie's for R-Charlie sadly, the only one who reviewed so far.lol. If you wanna gimme ideas just post them in your reviews thanx!  
  
Stranded: Who are you?  
  
"Stop with your foolish tricks you-"  
  
"Vegeta, I don't care if you can't see it we're going to that castle there, if you like it or not!" Bulma interrupted.  
  
"Grrr."  
  
They were about to take off towards they castle when Bulma screamed, "Hey! Who's going to carry me?!"  
  
"I'm not carrying the onna," Vegeta replied bluntly.  
  
"Why you."  
  
Before Bulma could charge at Vegeta, Kakkarot (A/N: fine I'll call him Goku if it makes you happy) ..Goku picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and they flew over a lake and past the castle gates that were flanked by winged boars. The sign on the left read: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Hey 'Geta, it's a school!" Goku noticed.  
  
"Wow Kakkarot, you can read," Vegeta said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
They arrived at the huge oak entrance doors.  
  
"Should we.knock?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Knock? I will simply blow these doors down," Vegeta scoffed while gathering the energy to blast the doors down.  
  
"Vegeta, do you think they'll give us a warm welcome if we blow up their front doors?" Bulma rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello?" Trunks and Goten called.  
  
"See? No ones here, you should have done it my way." Vegeta blasted one of the huge doors down and they walked into the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Mmm.I smell food!" Goku exclaimed happily.  
  
The chibis ran to the source of the smell and swung open the doors of the Great Hall. There were four tables where hundreds of students in black robes sat, all of their heads turned towards the strangers that had just barged into the Hall.  
  
"Who are they?" a young girl with bushy hair sitting next to a boy with red hair and another with black hair, green eyes and glasses, interrupted the silence.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Hey how'd you like it? Well review I guess ^^ e-mail me if you want. Sry if the chappies are so short they'll get longer later! Thanx again. 


	3. They're called magic wands!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or HP  
  
A/N: Five whole reviews! Thankies people! *Huggles everyone*  
  
Stranded:  
  
"There must be a rational explanation for this," the old man sitting at the middle of the highest table addressed the students. He then turned his attention to the strangers, "Please state why and how you have come here."  
  
"Ya," the girl with the bushy hair piped in, "muggles aren't supposed to be able to even see the castle."  
  
"Moogle? What is the 'moogle' term you speak of? I refuse to be called a moogle! I only answer to Prince Vegeta!"  
  
"Ya, and I was able to see the castle," Bulma shrugged.  
  
"What? So you're a witch?" the bushy-hair girl seemed to be the only one speaking, the rest of the students just stared with their mouths open.  
  
"Huh? No! A witch, hah!" Bulma laughed at being called a witch.  
  
"That is enough questions for now Miss Granger," one of the teachers at the high table ordered.  
  
"Granger? What kind of name is that?" Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Well it's better than Vegeta!"  
  
"That's Prince Vegeta weakling!"  
  
"Please Miss Granger, um.Prince Vegeta please settle down," the old man said.  
  
"Am I supposed to listen to an old weakling like you? I could blast you into a million pieces with one finger!" Vegeta roared.  
  
Some of the teachers stood up, their wands pointed towards him.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "What are you going to do with those things, poke me until I scream for mercy?"  
  
"Do you even know what those 'things' are?" the boy with red hair and freckles questioned.  
  
"Of course I do! They are sticks!" Vegeta replied.  
  
"They're called MAGIC WANDS!" Hermione corrected irritably.  
  
"Now, now, no need to overreact," the old man sighed.  
  
"But Albus he just threatened to blow you into a million pieces!" one of the teachers replied.  
  
"Ya Professor Dumbledore!" roared a giant man on the other side of the table.  
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean it," Dumbledore replied calmly. "Now will you please tell us why you came here?"  
  
"Well I was at Capsule Corp, Goten came over and Goku was sparring with Vegeta here," Bulma began to explain.  
  
A/N: Sorry to just leave you guys like this, but I keep getting stuck and havin to ask Mele for ideas so I'll write another chappie tomorrow or somethin kay? Oh an thanx for the idea Nene I'll used it later. Oh an sry if I have holes in the plot but hey, I'm the magical author an I'll do what I want muaha *cough* okay well thankies again, hope you like this chappie  
  
~Jess aka Raelina 


	4. Eclairs

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or HP.do I have to write this all the time?  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update! And Thankies everyone for the wonderful reviews ^^ you can e-mail me with ideas or if you just wanna chat my addy is JLCL11@aol.com or Saiyangirl8o8@yahoo.com k?  
  
Stranded:  
  
-"and then Vegeta here blew up part of the building so we all went outside to see what happened and this weirdo blue light thingy sucked us up and spit us out next to the castle so we flew here because we needed shelter," Bulma finished. The students stared.  
  
"Very well," Dumbledore replied as if 'weirdo blue light thingies' were perfectly normal.  
  
"But Professor Dumbledore sir," the bushy-hair girl spoke up again, "where are they going to sleep?"  
  
"Well there is an empty office available but I doubt all of them would fit inside."  
  
"They can sleep inside one of our common rooms!" squeaked an over exited first year.  
  
"No, no I don't think your house would want a couple of strangers camped out in their common room," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Ya, I don't want that dangerous maniac 'prince' inside my common room!" shouted a blond boy from his table.  
  
"What do you mean? It would be an honor to have me sleep in your 'common room'!" Vegeta snarled.  
  
"Ya and end up dead the next day?"  
  
"Grrr. Well I'm not saying I wouldn't want to kill you."  
  
"I'm starting to like this guy," red hair boy (A/N: I'm jus gonna call him that since I forgot if they learned his name already ^^0) said out loud.  
  
"Well I don't blame you, everyone likes the Prince of all Saiya-jins," Vegeta smirked.  
  
"A bit full of himself don't you think?" Hermione whispered to the boy with the black hair.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Vegeta yelled causing Hermione to jump.  
  
Bulma quickly stopped him from going over to the table; "Don't you dare do anything Vegeta this is the only place within a thousand miles with shelter not to mention FOOD!"  
  
"I will not listen to a - "  
  
"Behave or I'll shut your gravity room down when we get back," Bulma whispered threateningly.  
  
"Fine onna I won't kill anyone," Vegeta replied angrily.  
  
"That goes for all of you," she turned to face Goten, Trunks and Goku but they had disappeared from her view. They were quickly spotted sitting next to Hermione eating the food sitting on the table.  
  
"Boy this is good," Goku said through a mouth full of food. The students stared.  
  
The chibis were more interested in the people sitting around them. "Hi, what's your name?" Goten asked the boy with red hair.  
  
".Ron, Ron Weasley," he replied and proceeded on introducing the rest of the people around him. "-And this is Harry, and you already know Hermione."  
  
Goten smiled, "Hi Ron and Harry, I'm Goten! And this is my dad and this is my best friend Trunks!"  
  
"So what kind of school is this again?" Trunks asked.  
  
"It's a school that erm.teaches magic," Hermione explained.  
  
"Magic? Cool! What kind of magic?" the chibis asked curiously.  
  
"Um.spells and stuff you know."  
  
"What kind of spells? Can you show me?" Goten asked.  
  
"Well I'm not supposed to do any magic right here."  
  
"Pleeeease," they pleaded.  
  
"Well I guess I could," Hermione sighed, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to do a little. I'll do some magic that doesn't require a spell or charm just a wave of my wand. Professor McGonagall just taught us how to do this a while ago."  
  
"She sure does talk a lot doesn't she Trunks?"  
  
"Well here goes." The chibis inched closer to the table. Hermione waved her wand and a plate of sandwiches appeared in front of them.  
  
"Wow she can make food!!" Goku exclaimed. "I like her!"  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
The food started clearing from the tables. "Hey where's the food going?" Goku apparently wasn't done stuffing his mouth with steak and potatoes.  
  
"Don't worry," Harry said.  
  
"Ya desserts are next," Ron finished. As the last crumbs disappeared, a whole new array of sweets, cakes, and ice creams appeared.  
  
"YUMMY!"  
  
Bulma and Vegeta had come over to the table and sat down. Vegeta was trying to control himself from taking the plate of éclairs sitting on the table and shoving them all in his mouth at once. Instead he took one at a time but it didn't exactly make much difference at the rate he was eating them.  
  
Ron was about to reach for an éclair when Vegeta shot a death glare at him. He quickly withdrew his hand from the plate.  
  
"C'mon just one," Ron tried to persuade Vegeta into giving up one of his precious éclairs.  
  
"No a weak baka like you doesn't deserve one of these," Vegeta smirked placing another mini éclair into his mouth.  
  
"Just one."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"You have a whole plate of them AND the house elves will just refill the plate when you're done."  
  
"Hmm.so I have an endless supply of eclairs?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"This place is wonderful!"  
  
"So I can have one now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Just one!"  
  
"No."  
  
A/N: Hah I bet you thought that would go on forever! Well hopefully this chappie was longer than the others. Oh and special thankies to mele again! She gives me really good ideas! I don't use all of them though. You should hear some of them one is; Someone turns Vegeta into a cupcake and Goku starts eating him. I know it's funny but prolly really unlikely. If you like the idea than tell me and I'll stick it in ^^ that was just one idea most of her ides are really good.well.some.well.a few. lol j/j.  
  
PS UNHANDLESS LoL 


	5. Expert Stick Poker

Disclaimer: you know what I'ma goin tah say  
  
AN: Sorry Sorry Sorry!!! Here's a new chappie. Damn skool..  
  
Once Veggie was done with his eclairs (no, Ron didn't get any eclairs ^^) the tables cleared. Dumbledore cleared his throat and announced the feast was over and they could go back to their dormitories.  
  
"Hey you up there!" Bulma shouted to the teacher's table, "Where am I supposed to sleep?"  
  
"That is your choice if the students don't mind."  
  
"I wanna stay with the food making girl!" Goten jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
"Ya!" Trunks agreed.  
  
"Okay then I guess we're staying with them," Goku pointed.  
  
"Er.okay this way I guess," Hermione lead the way up the stairs.  
  
They stopped in front of a portrait of a plump lady in a pink dress.  
  
"Wow, you sure are big and round," Goten noticed innocently.  
  
"Well I never-"  
  
"Pixie Wings!" Harry shouted the password and they all rush Goten inside before the lady could finish.  
  
"Don't ever do that again!" they all shouted at Goten.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"That! What you just did Goten!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lets just put it this way, when you notice those types of things, don't say them out loud okay? Do you get it?"  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"Get what I just told you! Do you get the point?!" Bulma's face was as red as a cherry.  
  
"There was a point?"  
  
Everyone fell backwards, save Goku who was just as confused as Goten.  
  
"Never mind Goten maybe you should just get to bed, you too Trunks," Bulma sighed.  
  
"Okay!" Trunks and Goten hopped onto one of the squishy armchairs.  
  
"I can't believe I'm forced to sleep here!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Would you prefer to be outside? Because it's not too late to move," Hermione replied coldly.  
  
"Don't even talk to me you weak bakas!"  
  
"I'm not weak!" Ron was clearly offended.  
  
"Your ki is oblivious."  
  
"Well Harry's far from weak! He survived when Voldemort tried to kill him!" Hermione said.  
  
"Voldemort?" Vegeta laughed (and Ron and Hermione gasped), "Who's that? I bet he'd never stand a chance against the Prince of all Saiya-jins!"  
  
"Are you kidding?! You don't even know any magic you'd be gone in a second!"  
  
"Hah! If he's like the rest of you bakas he's the one who'd be gone in a second," Vegeta smirked, "What's so special about him anyway? Is he an expert at poking people with one of those magic sticks you all carry around?"  
  
AN: Okay I felt like ending. Well um.email me! Ok thas it! 


	6. Not my fault! Its the boi at skool! Thro...

AN Soooooooooo sry yu guys! I jus had a major case of writers block n I was kinna busy thinkin bout this boi @ skool.more than my fic! Blame him!!! *dodges rotten fruit* Hah! You missed! Muaha- *backs up whilst laughing evily* *hits table* *falls* owww! *gets hit by shoe* *sniffle* I feel so unloved..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any- oh wait.- nope nothin..  
  
Hermione looked clearly offended and the people around Vegeta began to stare.  
  
"When will you learn to keep that huge mouth of yours shut?" Bulma sighed.  
  
"Shut up baka onna you have no right to speak to me like that!"  
  
"WELL EXCUSE ME I'M JUST YOUR WIFE, I AM NOT WORTHY ENOUGH TO SPEAK TO YOU!!!!!"  
  
"No you are not, thank you for clearing that up!"  
  
Soon, the whole of Gryffindor common room was standing around trying to see what all the noise was about.  
  
"Won't both of you just shut up?" Hermione said loudly.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta both turned and glared daggers at Hermione. Seeing the looks on their faces, Hermione quickly shrank back into a corner.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen mom and dad this mad before," Trunks thought out loud.  
  
"Maybe we should get outta here," Goten said, not wanting to suffer the 'wrath of Bulma' once she was done arguing.  
  
"Ya," Trunks agreed. They looked at each other and both grinned mischievously and took off before anyone else could stop them.  
  
"D'you think we're gonna get in trouble for this Trunks?"  
  
"Nah," and with that, they zoomed through the corridors, knocking over things as they passed and not bothering to pick them up.  
  
They went down the stairs and around classrooms until they spotted something interesting. Two boys with identical flaming red hair were sneaking around a large painting of a fruit bowl.  
  
"Let's go see what they're doing," Trunks whispered to Goten and put his finger up to his lips to tell him to be quiet.  
  
They sneaked up behind the wall and watched closely. One boy started tickling the pear in the painting. The chibis thought this very strange.  
  
"I wonder why they're tickling that pear," Goten said a little too loudly.  
  
"What was that?" the red hair boys whispered. They kept silent and looked around for a while, then decided that it wasn't anything. And continued tickling the pear. The green fruit wriggled a bit then poof, turned into a large green handle. The boys turned and pulled and went into the room behind it.  
  
"Wow," Goten stared.  
  
"Stay here," Trunks said, knowing Goten would wander off somewhere whilst he wasn't watching. "Then when they're gone, we'll go n see what's in there."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
****  
  
"Where are they?!"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Goten and Trunks! They're gone!" Bulma screamed, finally realizing the chibis had disappeared.  
  
"Hmm.I thought I saw them go out of the room a little while ago while you two were arguing," Goku said remembering seeing the chibis fly off.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that?!"  
  
"Uhm.you were busy?"  
  
"When did I say that?!"  
  
"Hmm.when you said 'not now Goku, can't you see I'm busy?'"  
  
"Grrr."  
  
Vegeta laughed.  
  
***  
  
The two boys had left the room just a while ago, carrying loads of food. The chibis thought that this was place worth exploring and decided to try to get in. Trunks tickled the pear as the boys had done and it popped into the green handle once more.  
  
The door swung open. "Oooooo."  
  
***  
  
AN: Hehe a cliffie! Well all of you prolly know whats behind there anyways but it was fun writin even tho its not really a cliffie ^^' Hmmm well I'll try to update on Saturday k? 


	7. Again, not my fault ok so its all mai fa...

AN: Hi guys! Skools a but bettah I've been writing things bout Kakkarot on the science black board its fun ^^ and writin 'SKITTLES RULES' on bout everythin lol. Well uhm.ya.I hope I get lotsa reviews! Oh n thanx to all my LOYAL reviewers!! Eheheh  
  
Disclaimer: uh.ya..i dun own anythin.  
  
"Don't you laugh at me!"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because you're the one who's gonna find them!" Bulma smirked mirroring the one Vegeta just had on.  
  
"I will not allow myself to be ordered around by a baka like you!"  
  
"If you don't find them then I won't cook for you for a month!"  
  
"Good the blond onna cooks better."  
  
"Grrr fine then if you won't go, I'll make you stay at Goku's house!"  
  
"Kakkarot's house as in live there?!"  
  
"For a month!"  
  
"Fine I'm going!"  
  
"That's better."  
  
Vegeta slammed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and stomped out. "When I get my hands on those brats."  
  
***  
  
"Wooooow."  
  
They stepped into a brightly lit room filled with hundreds of little creatures.  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"We is house elves sirs!"  
  
"Elves?" Trunks lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes sirs what are you coming here for sirs? Is you wanting anything?" Many tiny voices squeaked.  
  
"Uhm.food please?" Goten asked  
  
The elves rushed off and brought back plates filled with ham, turkey, mince pies, and many other miscellaneous foodstuffs.  
  
"I like this place Trunks!"  
  
"Mmm me too," Trunks began to drool.  
  
They began pigging out (again) and devoured all the food in a couple of minutes.  
  
"Hey can we get s'more food here?"  
  
"Of course good sirs!"  
  
***  
  
"Hah! I sense them now I won't have to live with that baka Kakkarot."  
  
In a split second, Vegeta was outside the fruit portrait.  
  
"This must be another hidden room. I know they're inside."  
  
Vegeta tried pulling on the painting but it wouldn't open.  
  
"Kuso! I'll show you!"  
  
He formed a ki blast in his hands and made a hole right through the painting.  
  
"That will show you to.erm.not open.to the Prince of all Saiya-jins!"  
  
"What is you doing sir? You is breaking our door and disturbing our peace! We is trying to work sir!" One of the house elves spoke.  
  
"I'm here to fetch my brat and Kakkarot's brat!"  
  
"Aww but dad, they have food here!" Trunks said, disappointed.  
  
"Ya Mr. Trunks' Dad! They even have those cream thingies you like and wouldn't let anyone have. I think ya called um your 'precious'."  
  
"Eclairs?! The mini ones with the chocolate icing-I mean no you are coming with me or I'll have to live with Kakkarot for a month!"  
  
"Live with Goten? Cool!" Trunks's face lit up.  
  
"No! I will not stand living with that third class baka! And his rabid onna! Her cooking is as bad as your mothers!"  
  
"Okay okay calm down dad we're going!"  
  
After watching the chibis rush out the hole in the canvas Vegeta ordered the elves to 'get me a plate of eclairs or suffer the wrath of the Prince of all Saiya-jins!'  
  
Vegeta came back to Gryffindor common room a few minutes after the chibis with a smirk and an unnoticed blob of cream filling in his hair.  
  
AN: Hope ya liked it well review please! I wanna get more than the last chappie ^^ 


	8. Finally! hehe

AN: Sry Sry sorry again!!! IDK I've been er..busy(lazy) sry! but skool ish good (0.o) cuz I went to da movies wid mai frens (an casey was there ;) eheh) an den to da dance weeheee guess hu I danced wid  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything *sobs*  
  
***  
  
Trunks snickered and whispered to Goten, "Look at that big blob in my dad's hair."  
  
They both glanced at Vegeta's hair, paused, and fell over laughing on the floor.  
  
"I don't know what you brats find so funny," Vegeta shot them a suspicious glance.  
  
"It's.. nothing," Trunks said in between gasps.  
  
"I guess we should be getting to sleep," Bulma picked up Trunks and placed him on one of the armchairs near the fire.  
  
Everyone else settled into his or her own armchairs save Goku and Vegeta who were silently quarreling over one in the background. They all slowly fell asleep listening to the soft roaring of the fire.  
  
Trunks suddenly sat up, "Hey Goten, you awake?"  
  
When he heard no reply from Goten, Trunks got up and walked over to the sleeping Goten.  
  
"GOTEN WAKE UP," Trunks whispered as loudly as he could without the risk of waking anyone up. He sat and thought for a while and got an idea. "FOOD."  
  
"Food? Huh? FOOD?! Where?" Goten's eyes shot open.  
  
"Hah gotcha. Now lets go exploring! This place is huge!"  
  
"Okay!" Goten replied happily.  
  
They opened up the portrait of the Fat Lady and shut it quietly behind them.  
  
"Hmm where do we go now?"  
  
"I dunno how's about we just go down from here."  
  
"Whatever you say Trunks."  
  
They floated down the corridor slowly.  
  
"Oof," Goten had bumped into something.  
  
"Bloody 'ell!"  
  
The chibis realized they had just bumped into the two boys they saw in front of the painting of the fruit bowl earlier.  
  
"Hey I know you!"  
  
"Oh really?" one of them answered.  
  
"Ya, we saw you in front of the painting today!" Goten replied. "I'm Goten and this is Trunks."  
  
"Names Fred oh and this is George.. mind tellin us what you're doing sneaking around the castle at night?"  
  
"Uh.. well we just wanted to look around, wait, why are you here?"  
  
Fred grinned, "We're off to set a dungbomb in Snape's office."  
  
"Sounds fun," Trunks and Goten said.  
  
"Great you can come with us."  
  
"Who's Snape anyway?"  
  
"Nasty, greasy haired Potions teacher," George explained as they all walked down the corridor.  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"I don't suppose you're from around here."  
  
"Nope, me and Trunks just got here today."  
  
"Oh so you were the strange muggles in the Great Hall today?"  
  
"Er.. I guess so."  
  
"Well we better hurry up there's bound to be someone patrolling the halls."  
  
"No problem," Trunks and Goten flew down the hall at an impossible speed.  
  
"Hey wait up! Not that fast!" Fred and George were panting to keep up.  
  
"What, you can't fly?"  
  
"Fly? What are you talking about?" Fred finally noticed Trunks and Goten floating in mid-air. "Bloody hell how do you do that?!"  
  
"Uh I dunno my brother Gohan taught me," Goten shrugged.  
  
"I'd like to learn how to do that."  
  
"We'll teach you sometime later," Trunks grinned.  
  
Fred, George, Goten and Trunks walked down many flights of stairs until George finally announced that they had reached their destination.  
  
"Now all we have to do is set of this dungbomb and Snape's office will smell for weeks!" Fred snickered.  
  
"Set off what?" a voiced asked from behind the boys.  
  
"A dung- uh oh." The four boys slowly turned around.  
  
"Indeed." They stood face to face with none other than Professor Snape.  
  
AN: yay an extra long chappie for you all! 


	9. Do the cupcake dance dances

Stranded Chappie 9  
  
AN: yay an update ^^ uhmm..shuld I intro original chars?? nah mebbe lataz wells I need a ..uhm..watcha calls 'villain' so uhm any ideas? argh skool nooooooo ebil school! oh and hewos to mai new reviewers ^^ yu make me feel so speshul  
  
Disclaimer: yu know..ya..i dun own nothin..;_;  
  
"We uhm.didn't mean it?" Trunks tried to smile innocently.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"Are we in trouble Trunks?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"In here," Snape pointed them into his office, "30 points will be taken from Gryffindor for being out of bed at night and another 20 points will be taken for the stunt you were just about to pull."  
  
"But we-"  
  
"Be glad it wasn't more! Now go back to your dormitories!"  
  
"You smell funny," Goten noticed.  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"Run Goten!" Trunks shouted. They tore down the hall and around the corner closely followed by Fred and George who were snickering madly.  
  
"We better get back to the dormitories before someone spots us!" George shouted.  
  
As soon as they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Fred shouted the password and they all clambered into the common room.  
  
"That was brilliant!" Fred laughed, "We should be getting to sleep now, night."  
  
Goten waved happily, "Wow that was fun Trunks lets do that again!"  
  
"Sure we'll go tomorrow," Trunks yawned sleepily.  
  
***  
  
The sun shone brightly through the large castle windows. Vegeta could be seen training on the grounds.  
  
Bulma sighed as she spotted him from the common room window, "Not one minute of rest, even in another dimension I swear!"  
  
Trunks yawned and turned over in his sleep and Goten was mumbling something about food. "They look too peaceful to wake up," Bulma decided to take a look around the castle. After the portrait hole closed Goten and Trunks' eyes popped open and it looked like they were now wide-awake.  
  
"Ready to go Goten?"  
  
"What about breakfast Trunks?" Goten mumbled.  
  
"Okay well after breakfast then."  
  
***  
  
After a day full of mischief Goten and Trunks joined Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku in the Great Hall for supper.  
  
Goku was half way through his meal when something left on the table caught his eye. A new polished wand lay unguarded on the table. Being the person Goku is, he just had to pick it up and look at it, after all these things were magic weren't they?  
  
"Oooooo, shiny!" Goku waved the wand back and forth and accidently pointed it at Vegeta.  
  
POOF  
  
"Kaaaaakkaaarrotttt!!!!!!!!!" a muffled voice was heard from somewhere below.  
  
Everyone glanced down at the floor. The spot where Vegeta was sitting was replaced by a large chocolate cupcake topped with a lot of whipped cream. Bulma fell over laughing.  
  
"A cupcake!" Goku smiled and picked it up.  
  
"Noooooo!! Kakkarot I demand that you put me down this instant!" Vegeta's voice was barely heard over the endless ramblings of all the students. So.you know..being the person Kakkarot is.he just had to lick the frosting off first!  
  
"Let go of me! Put me down! This is so demeaning! Argh! Nooo! Not the frosting!!!"  
  
AN late agen!!! argh!! 


End file.
